


Leave Me Breathless

by flickawhip



Series: LitaHemme  HS AU [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Christy and Lita are at high school, one's a virgin, the other a biker bitch... what on earth can they have in common?





	Leave Me Breathless

“Hey... You okay?”

Christy shakes herself free of her thoughts to look at her friend, frowning at her and sighs. 

“Not really, no...”

“What’s up?”

“Hey, look it’s the virgin and the whore...”

“Fuck you.”

Christy sinks in her seat even as they fight, flinching away from Gene’s touch. 

“Leave her alone Snitsky...”

The words come from behind her and Christy doesn’t dare look back, she knows that voice. Lita, the one girl even Snitsky won’t fuck with. Lita’s hands come to rest on her shoulders and Christy relaxes a little, feeling safer with the biker chick’s hands on her shoulders.

“She’s taken...”

“So she’s not...”

“Nunya... go on, fuck off.”

Lita’s grip tightens a little and Christy sighs, leaning back into Lita a little when the girl pulls. Gene saunters away and Lita smirks, stealing the seat next to Christy with a smirk, watching the girl blush. 

“So how long has meathead been sniffing around?”

“Even since Steph laid claim to Mickie...”

Christy shoots a glare at the girl and her friend shrugs. 

“Christy’s the last of us...”

“Us?”

“Virgins...”

Christy mutters, standing to leave the dinner hall, stopping only when Lita grabs her wrist, pulling free gently. 

“Thanks, for earlier...”

Christy is gone by the time her friend speaks again. 

“She likes you... like... likes you....”

“Does she now?”

“Mmm, she thinks you’d hate her for being... prissy...”

Lita smirks, shrugging. 

“Not all of us are sluts...”

She’s gone before Christy’s friend can answer, chasing Christy down after classes, inviting the girl to have a ride home on her bike. 

“You really don’t...”

Before Christy can finish her thought, Lita kisses her, softly, but with passion, an arm around her waist. Gene passes and Lita smirks, pulling back slowly. 

“Sorry Princess, you were sayin...?”

“Nothin’...”

“So, ride home?”

“Sure...”

Christy can’t help her blush even as she settles on the bike, her arms tight around Lita’s waist, body tucked tight into her enough that Lita smirks. 

“Relax, I’ll get you home safe...”


End file.
